


Stop Looking At My Back

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: It’s not that violent or graphic, but this isn’t a friendly romp through a desert island.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stop Looking At My Back

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not that violent or graphic, but this isn’t a friendly romp through a desert island.

I am fear. I am not the terror of that which goes bump in the night, I am the horror of what you have wrought in this world.

You were told. You were told not to look at my back and now here we are. The magic is spoiled little one, and just because it is spoiled that doesn't mean it is gone. Just as sour milk must be dealt with, now you must deal with me.

You thought that Halloween is the spooky holiday? I have news for you little one. Halloween has the trappings of the spooky, but it is joy in the costume of the darkness. It's date pinned to the long orbit of this world around the bright life giving sun. It is the final lifting of spirits before the frozen Yule evenings. At the end of All Hallows Eve you snuggle into bed surrounded by your candy corns and tummy aches you know it is sweetness.

Easter is lament. It is the thin veneer of levity spackled over all that I am. My day is pinned to the tidally locked moon. Beneath this day of chocolates, pastels and hams is one of betrayals, mob rule, and the execution of your best by the worst of ruthless dictators known. A blind idiot god that would sacrifice his only son. My day is the sneering and jeering of the masses, a bloody crown of thorns, a mountain of shit and flies. 

I am the scorpion, the tarantula, the skeletons of long dead Eldritch lizards you dig up at night. 

I am Zipper. I am pain.

You were told not to look.


End file.
